


Leftovers

by lafolliadamore



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mention of rex/pyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafolliadamore/pseuds/lafolliadamore
Summary: “Us leftovers gotta stick together, you know?”





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write some Gays for Femslash Feb!

“We’re the leftovers,” she says with a laugh. Nia responds with a smile she hopes is as convincing as Mythra thinks her laugh is, pushes her arm playfully.

“Don’t say that,” Nia responds in a tone of  _ oh you  _ and  _ do you want to talk about it _ ? She suspects Mythra will go for the former. Mythra made a big show about overcoming her fears and accepting herself, that she was fine and no one had to worry about her. She cheated death and was forged in adversity. Tough as nails. 

Sometimes stared glumly at her sister and her driver being the most adorable couple on Alrest and looked back to Nia with a wry grin that didn’t at all hide the heaviness she felt within. 

(“She was...designed to be perfect,” she had said. “Shouldn’t be surprised that Rex would go for her.”

“But I didn’t.”

Mythra fell silent. Nia reached for Mythra’s hands, clasping them within her own. Mythra didn’t look up.

“But if Rex...didn’t choose her...would you still?”

She squeezed Mythra’s hands. “I don’t think about that crap and neither should you. The past is the past. What happens now is all that matters.”

Mythra didn’t say anything after that.)

“Yeah, I know,” Mythra replies, a trickle of genuine mirth seeping into her grin. She looks down to their hands, interlaced, and starts to rock them playfully. “I should probably come up with jokes that aren’t like. Self-deprecating.”

“You think?”

“I wanna joke with you, too, you know. You tell funny jokes.”

Nia rolls her eyes, rests her chin on Mythra’s shoulder. “You mean insults.”

“Your insults are funny as hell, gotta give you that. I never laughed at ‘em because, you know, I didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“Since when did you give a shit about anyone’s feelings?”

“Hey, I’m trying, all right!” She laughs again, more genuine than the last. “Anyway I c… You know. I…”

Nia leans in closer, relishing the sight of Mythra’s flushed cheeks. “Uh-huh…”

“Oh, just--” Mythra lifts her hand, as if to push Nia away. Lowers it, not sure what to do. But Nia knows where this is going--or at least hopes it’s going that way, so she puckers her lips playfully to give Mythra a hint. “You  _ dumbass _ !” Mythra blurts out, all smiles as she leans in to give Nia what she’s asking for. 

“Thanks...for caring about my feelings,” Nia says once they break the kiss. 

“Yeah yeah,” Mythra says, waving her hand. 

Nia slides her arm around Mythra’s waist, pulling her close as she falls into silence, watching her expression turn more peaceful.

“And...thanks...for watching out for me,” she says. 

“Of course,” Nia says, smiling softly. “Us leftovers gotta stick together, you know?”


End file.
